


Head Underwater

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: My True Love [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dramatic Dev, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Magic Mirrors, POV Dev, POV First Person, Prompt Fic, deNiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Niall and Dev.Set Watford 8th year.Dev desperately wants to know if Niall fancies anyone. He turns to Simon and Baz for help.Set inMy True Lovetimeline.COC 2020 Day 28, DEC 22: Party.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Dev & Niall & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Dev & Simon Snow, Dev (Simon Snow)/Original Female Character(s), Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Keris/Trixie (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: My True Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Head Underwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_tea_blue_pens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea_blue_pens/gifts).



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this silly ficlet.💙 Set in **[My True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057670)** timeline.  
>   
>  **Guapa** , 💙🤝🤎 this is for you. 💙💙💙 A ficlet with fairy tale elements that I hope you will like. 💙🥺💙🥺💙 There is lots of moronic behavior.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# DEV

I’ve been in love with Niall since fifth year but he is as impenetrable as a marble stone that Snow keeps comparing my cousin to. (Simon Snow is as disturbed as Basil and even more dangerous.)

“So who are you bringing to the winter ball then?” Keris asks me and I sneer at her. 

She knows I fancy Niall because I can’t hide anything from my face and she just happens to be my partner in Political Science. 

Niall somehow remains clueless even though he knows me better than anyone else. 

“I’m going alone.” I try not to growl in frustration. It’s not her fault.

“Oh, I thought you’d be going with Niall,” Trixie chimes in and plasters herself between me and Keris, kissing her _and_ holding her hand. 

Don’t get me wrong I have no problem with PDA. I am however envious that everyone gets to be happy but me. (Even my cousin and Snow, the human equivalence of a forest fire).

What I am less happy about is the fact that Keris told Trixie. Why can’t one half of a couple keep quiet?

“No,” I answer bitterly. “I am not.” 

Niall didn’t want to go when I asked him if we should go together as mates. I was hoping maybe we’d dance and then he’ll see me as more than just a roommate. I bought a new suit and shoes too.

If I only knew he wasn't interested in anyone, I might make another move, more bold and obvious. 

Then it hits me right out of the blue. 

“My cousin and Snow are dating,” I practically yell and get up from the chair in a rush, with it flying to the floor, “I have to go.”

“What about the homework for Political Science?” Trixie asks.

“Who cares about politics when there’s true love at stake,” I throw over my shoulder, hurrying out of the library and run to the Mummers House.

I climb the sodden stairs to the tower and knock on the door. 

What I hear is something or _someone_ falling down and Snow yelling, “Bloody hell, put that dildo away Baz.”

 _Lucky bastard,_ I think to myself. 

I also want to be able to scream at my boyfriend to put the dildo away when some annoying fuck is knocking on _our_ door. 

That’s the dream, the golden standard of relationship that I want to have. A funny anecdote to never tell our grandchildren about.

“What?” Snow exclaims when he opens the door wearing nothing but a morning gown and revealing a bulge I do not wish to see. I want to see a dick in general, simply not _his_ and most definitely not my cousin’s. So thank snakes he wasn't the one to open the door.

“Snow,” I start and swallow. “Can I… Well, do you still need that magickal mirror of yours?”

They are going to fall after with homework if they keep on shagging like rabbits. (Yes, I _am_ envious, let me have these bitter remarks.)

Snow looks me up and down as if I was mental. I am not the one wearing a morning gown in the afternoon with Basil hiding under the covers and peeking through. 

My cousin is raising his eyebrow at me as we speak. 

I’d roll my eyes at both of them but they both are too fragile and too volatile to do this to.

“Why’d you even need it?” he asks, “I thought you already know that you are in love with— “ 

Snow goes suddenly quiet and I hear something akin a pen falling to the floor. 

No doubt Basil threw it. I’d sneer at them, but I need their help.

My cousin must have told Snow. He would never have figured out on his own. That bloke has a one-track mind and only notices Baz.

I hate these couples sharing gossip and information. Mostly because I don’t have that. I’d tell Niall everything, every dirty secret I’ve ever heard or overheard if he was my boyfriend. 

As it seems I am all about double standards. 

“Does it work to reverse it, to find out who a certain person fancies?” I ask as calmly as possible.

“Well, yeah, Penny said that’s possible,” Snow answers and gives me nothing more. 

Crowley and I thought I was terrible with social cues.

“What does one do then in order to accomplish that — hypothetically speaking?”

His brow furrows and he casts a glance back to Baz, who’s brow is still frozen in a raised position. 

_Don't get wrinkles constantly doing that_ , I think but don't say.

“Are you sure it’s _hypothetical_?” Snow asks me.

“Positive,” I answer with all the false bravado I can muster. 

“Oh… Well… You need to say the person’s name,” he speaks and looks at me tentatively and then glances back at my cousin again, uncertainty. ”But this is for true love, not just fancy. The spell won't work otherwise.”

His face flushes scarlet, his eyes shift to my cousin again and he swallows. I myself am trying to keep my emotions in check as not to reveal my feelings for Niall.

“I need it for a homework project,” I try to save what's left of my dignity. ”A gift research.” 

Why did I even say that? I'm not giving Niall that as a gift. I would give him myself and not in an innocent kind of way, but rather in bed together and possibly a dildo involved. 

Damn Snow and my cousin for confusing me with their sexasapetes. 

“Yeah,” Snow mumbles and rubs his neck. “Just make sure your secret project doesn’t walk in on you while your head is underwater.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
